


Against All Odds

by malecfeels



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Magnus Bane, Little Fluff, M/M, Malec, Protective Alec Lightwood, Revenge, Sad Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecfeels/pseuds/malecfeels
Summary: All Alec wanted was to spend a relaxing night with his boyfriend and celebrate their 'second' one year anniversary despite him not believing in it. But their special plans come to an abrupt end when a rogue warlock decides to get his revenge on the High Warlock of Brooklyn.It's desperate race to beat the odds and save Magnus before his time is up.Warning: Some foul language. Alec curses a lot. Because his love is in danger. And he cant do anything to help him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been haunting me for a very long time now. I finally got the inspiration to write it.  
> Its not going to be long and the remaining chapters are almost done. So I wont take too much time to update. I promise.  
> I have tweaked some facts but its nothing major.
> 
> PS: How amazing was the lastest episode? I am getting crazy urges to write something about it but I am refraining myself because I have like two other half written stories! But I would like to hear your thoughts about the episode along with what you thought of this fic.
> 
> PPS: I have to reply to some of the comments on my stories. I have read them and they have made me veryyyyyy happy. I promise I'll get to replying asap  
> ENJOY

**Against All Odds**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Alec climbed up the stairs to Magnus’s loft with a dreamy smile on his face, carrying a bunch of flowers in his hand. It was the same he had brought on their second date on the advice of Isabelle and Clary. He hadn’t been sure that the centuries old warlock who had been on more dates than he could ever imagine would be impressed by some mundane culture of wooing. But the way his eyes had light up at the sight of the yellow flowers had told Alec what he needed to know. Ever since then, special occasions were marked by bringing him different kinds of flowers. And this one was one of the _important_ occasions as stressed by Magnus continuously over the past month.

It was the day when a year ago Alec had walked in the opposite direction of his wedding aisle and kissed Magnus for the first time in front of everybody. It always brought a blush on his face when he thought of the day and the particular moment. Despite his protests of saying that it wasn’t technically their official one year anniversary, Magnus was adamant about celebrating the day. “It’s like our second one year anniversary” Magnus had said and before Alec could point out how wrong the sentence was, Magnus had shut him up with a sound kiss.

And here he was standing in front of the Magnus’s door wearing one of his nicer suits, ready to celebrate his ‘second’ one year anniversary with his very loving boyfriend. He may have grumbled about doing it but Alec couldn’t deny the excitement and happiness of spending a lovely evening with Magnus without any distractions. Even though they were practically living together now, they hadn’t had a chance to have a proper date for over a month. The never ending war with Valentine had them running on the edge and added to that, Alec was now the Head of the New York Institute and it kept him pretty busy. After a tiring day, both of them only had strength to collapse on the bed or the couch and sleep, entwined together. Off days were mostly spent by lazily rolling in bed or binge watching some show or a movie on the couch.

Alec looked over himself once making sure his suit was tucked in properly and the flowers looked pretty. He pushed the door open, the wards around it allowing him to enter without any hitch, and stepped inside. The room was dark, the shades pulled tightly around the windows and the lights were off. Alec frowned as he took in the empty living room and the dining room where he had expected some elegant arrangement set out. Knowing Magnus, he probably had some magical trick up his sleeves and he was waiting for the right moment to unfurl it. The thought brought back the smile and he called out into the dark,

“Magnus? I am here.”

He waited for a reply or some kind of an indication that Magnus had heard him. But nothing happened. The silence around him grew stiffer.

“Magnus!” He called out again, a little louder as he started making his way towards the interior of the house. Was it possible that Magnus wasn’t home? But they had planned this since a week now and Magnus was the last person on this planet to be late or cancel a date. And the last time he had talked with him which was this morning, he hadn’t said anything of the sorts. Rather he had given out a list of instructions on what to wear and ended the call on a stern command of not to be late or he would face his unending wrath. Alec was almost tempted to call him a drama queen but he refrained himself in the last minute.

Alec gently placed the flowers on the table outside the kitchen and started making his way towards the bedroom. Maybe Magnus was getting ready inside. Angel knew the time he took to even get dressed up for bed. This occasion must have counted for at least three hours of makeup, Alec thought fondly. He quickly walked towards the bedroom door and pushed it open, half expecting to see Magnus sitting in the front of the huge mirror.

But the bedroom was as dark and empty as the living room and this time it sent a feeling of discomfort through him. He stepped towards the bathroom and a brief search showed it empty too. Alec was almost sure that Magnus was nowhere in the house. He double checked his watch to make sure he was on the right time. Hastily he removed his phone from his pocket and dialed Magnus’s number.

Alec whipped around as he heard the familiar tune of Magnus’s phone from outside. Phone tucked against his ear he made his way to the living room and found the glowing phone on the coffee table under a thin stack of papers. He had missed the small device because of the darkness when he had first entered. Now that he noticed his surroundings, his mind catalogued the weird little details. Like the half empty cup of tea or coffee on the table beside Magnus’s usual glass of some drink. The ceramic mixing bowl used for making potions out on the working table, some sticky substance floating disgustingly in it. Vials and packets were strewn messily around it.

From the look of it Magnus must have had a client in the house, Alec thought as he took in his surroundings with narrowed eyes. There was nothing surprising about this as Magnus was having a lot of clients for the past month at his house and he was constantly brewing some or the other potion in his office. But Alec knew that he had canceled all the appointments for the day and he should be here right now, dressed to the mark with a wide smile on his face.

The fact that he wasn’t and the apartment looked like no one had been here for the past few hours struck deep fear in Alec’s heart. Something was very wrong here. And it had something to do with Magnus.

Magnus had lost track of time ever since he woke up the second time from his uncomfortable nap. He had tried very hard to keep a track of it but it was impossible to do so in the complete darkness of the room and without a watch. He had counted till around noon when he had first nodded off and then it had been too dark to decide whether it was evening or night or even the next day.

Judging by his extremely parched throat, leg cramps and low grumble in his stomach, he could guess that it had been more than six hours at least. Six hours since the bastard knocked him out and he woke up here to his sneering face. Not for the first time, Magnus cursed himself into getting tricked by the dewy sad eyes of the warlock who had come begging for help at his door. Magnus had been in the middle of the deciding what to wear for the special date today when he had been rudely interrupted by his door buzzer. He had decided to ignore it in the hopes that the person would get the hint and he will go away but after the fifth ring he had let out a frustrated growl and stormed outside.

Despite thundering in his most stern voice, the warlock hadn’t budged and finally; curse his bleeding heart, he had opened the door after hearing his voice break into unshed tears. What harm would it do to make a quick healing potion for his daughter?

Turns out, a lot.

One minute he was riffling through his vials to find the last ingredient he needed for the potion, the next he was laying on the dirty floor of the store room/dungeon of his house. He head had been a little fuzzy because of the unconscious spell the warlock had cast on him.

Magnus had yelled and cursed and used his most dangerous warlock voice on him but it was to no avail. The man he realized was a lunatic. His eyes which he had mistaken for sad and lost were actually filled with immense hate and loathing. They were cold and empty and Magnus had failed to bring even an ounce of warmth and compassion into them.

After a serious hour of evil monologue, he had finally bid goodbye and despite Magnus’s almost desperate pleading he had walked out the door banging the door shut with an ominous clang. That was the first time the fear had really hit him.

Now an endless time later, his body had gone numb and fear had taken a permanent place in his heart. He couldn’t for the life of him think of a way out of this mess and it made him feel helpless and scared. The warlock for all his craziness had turned out to be very smart. He had left him no option to get out of here or even call for any kind of help. He was truly in a lockdown with no way out.

Magnus had started drifting off again when he heard it. He immediately straightened at the small sound, first one after seemed like hours, and strained to hear it. After a while it came again and this time he heard it quite clearly.

“Magnus?”

Magnus’s heart jumped in his chest as he recognized the familiar voice echoing down to him. He unconsciously banged his hands as adrenaline kicked in and he shakily stood up.

“Alex-" He was cut off by a harsh cough as he throat protested at being used after such a long time. He cleared his throat even though it hurt like hell and tried again, “Alexander!”

His voice came out rough but it was loud enough. Magnus had thought about the chance he will have when Alec would come for their planned date. He was a hundred percent sure that he would be there sharp at 8 as planned because he had warned him the repercussions of being late. Magnus had lost track of time and hence had no idea when his boyfriend was due to come or whether he had already come by and went back. Because despite the immense relief of hearing him, Magnus knew it was almost hopeless because his voice would never reach up there through the ironclad walls. And even if it did, Alec wouldn’t know the way in because he hadn’t ever told him about this room for reasons he can’t remember. It had almost slipped _his_ mind before he woke up in it and remembered why in the first place he had stopped using it. It was dark and musty and it always made him feel suffocated.

Magnus chuckled dryly. It was so ironic.

Despite the odds stacked against him, Magnus kept on with his hoarse shouts. He kept on till is throat couldn’t take it anymore and he slowly slide down, exhausted and tired. He strained to hear something; anything but it was deadly silent again. Alec’s voice was no more.

Magnus let out a shaky breath as the last of the hope left him and he sagged against himself in despair. He thought about Alec upstairs, searching for him. He could almost picture the small frown on his face as he tried to figure out where the hell his boyfriend had gone on the night they were supposed to celebrate a special day. Sure he would suspect that something must have gone wrong and that he was missing. But he won’t have a fucking clue about him being right under his nose. By the time he did, Magnus feared that it would be too late.

With that depressing thought he let out a long breath and closed his eyes.

And immediately opened them again at the sudden clanking noise from the room. Magnus shook his head against the exhaustion that was threatening to consume him and instead with a little renewed hope he called out slowly, “Alec?”

“Magnus?” Alec’s voice called back and it was truly _his_ voice and it was _right there_ and Magnus was pretty sure his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. It couldn’t be. But it was.

“Alexander!” He called out strongly ignoring his sore throat. The clanking noise which he realized with relief was the sound of the door of the room, sounded again and after another brief moment, it finally opened and Magnus almost sobbed at the figure standing in the doorway.

Alec was here.

Out of all the horrible things Alec had imagined happening to Magnus, this was the absolute last.

Alec had struggled hard with the rusted handle of the mysterious door all the while thinking about the condition he would find Magnus in. But when he had finally gotten the damn door open, all he saw was Magnus sitting in the middle of the dusty floor, looking blearily at him.

“Alec…” Magnus murmured, his eyes wide and focused solely on him as his mind tried to make sense of what he was seeing. After only a moment’s hesitation, Alec started moving and in a few steps he was in front of Magnus.

In a familiar movement, he reached out to touch Magnus and bring him closer. But he reached halfway before his hands slammed against something hard. He frowned as he tried again and encountered the same thing. He pushed against whatever it was but it didn’t budge.

“What the hell?” He muttered as banged harshly against what could only be some kind of a barrier. “Magnus?” He asked looking up at the warlock who was gazing silently up at him.

“Alexander. Thank god.” He murmured slowly.  Alec internally gasped as he got a good close up look at Magnus’s face. He looked awful. His face had lost all color, making it look clammy and pale. Alec knew that it would be cold to his touch. His beautiful lips which always looked so soft and smooth were now cracked and rough. Slight tremors shook through him as he heavily leaned against the barrier separating them.

“By the Angel” Alec swore softly. “What happened to you? What is this thing?” he enunciated by banging against the barrier.

“Magical confinement. There is a barrier all around me. It won’t budge.”  Magnus said. Alec looked closely at the space between them and it suddenly became visible. It was so thin and vague, that it wasn’t immediately visible in the dark. But the layer stood like a wall in front of him and as his eyes roamed around it, he realized that it was shaped in an enclosed box around Magnus. A _small_ magical box.

“Like a magical prison?” Alec asked.

“More like a tomb.” Magnus said wearily.

“I have never seen anything like this before.” Alec said looking at Magnus’s pale face. “How do I get you out?”

Magnus opened his mouth but before he could speak, a harsh coughing fit took over him.  He doubled over as the coughs kept on relentlessly.

“Magnus. Hey.” Alec whispered, his fists clenching uselessly around the barrier. “Deep breaths. Come on. It’s okay.”

Magnus groaned as he rested his heavy head against the wall and took deep breaths. “This su-sucks.” He muttered slowly. After a moment he lifted his head and looked up at Alec. Alec swore as he saw the unshed tears in his cat eyes.

“How long have you been here like this?” He asked slowly. He had made a calculated guess but hoped with everything he had that it wasn’t the right one.

“You came at 8?” Magnus asked swallowing dryly. He sighed as Alec nodded. “Around 8 hours then. I had thought so.” He said with a small chuckle.

Alec’s eyes widened, “ _What?_ ” His heart pounded loudly in his chest, “Magnus. So you haven’t drank or eaten anything since then? Wasn’t there anything you could do? Your magic? Phone? Anything!

“Darling, you think I would be here in this awful room if I had a choice?” Magnus asked wearily.

“Damnit.” Alec cursed. “What would you have if I hadn’t come? If I didn’t find this room, which by the way you didn’t ever tell me about?”

“I knew you would find me.” Magnus said with a smile. Alec knew it was a lie.

“We will discuss that later.” Alec said shaking his head. “We need to get you out of there. What do I do?”

 “There are only two ways to destroy this confinement.” Magnus sighed, “Only the warlock who cast the spell has the ability to remove it.”

“And?” Alec asked when Magnus didn’t continue for a moment.

“The barrier will disappear when its occupant dies.” Magnus said.

Alec gritted his teeth, “We need to find the warlock then. Did you know him?”

“Not really. He wanted a healing potion for his daughter. Begging for it actually” Magnus said closing his eyes. “I didn’t suspect anything for even a second. That is until he knocked me out and put me in this dreadful thing.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll find him and we will get you out of there. We still have to make our dinner date.” Alec said with a little reassuring smile.

“Definitely.” Magnus said smiling back. “You look fine as hell, by the way.”

“Thank you.” Alec blushed. He straightened up and removed his phone from his jacket. “We can track him through the coffee cup, right? I am guessing it is his.”

“Yes.” Magnus said seriously. “He could have blocked the trace, but I don’t think he would be anticipating anyone following him. He doesn’t know I have a dashing shadowhunter boyfriend to save me.” He continued with a wink.

“Good. He won’t know what hit him then, that bastard.” Alec said in a dark tone. Before Magnus could say anything he cut him off, “Let me call Jace and Izzy.”

“Why?” Magnus asked with a confused frown.

“They will track him and bring him here.” Alec said distractedly as he thumbed through his contacts.

“Why won’t you do it?” Magnus asked his frown deepening, “You okay?”

Alec made a disbelieving sound, “Who is going to stay with you if I go and track him?”

Magnus blinked. “Oh”

Alec’s eyes widened minutely, “Seriously Magnus? You are so damn clueless at times.”

“I just-" Magnus started but Alec cut him off,

“I am not going to leave you down here alone again. It’s true that I want to catch this guy and beat him to hell but you are more important.”

“Okay.” Magnus said with a soft smile, “I love you.”

Alec made a fond exasperated sound, “I love you too. Now let’s get you out of here so we can properly celebrate our day.”

Jace and Izzy came as soon as they got the message from Alec and they also brought Clary and Simon. Magnus had no idea why. But he was thankful all the same because he really didn’t want to be left alone. Alec and the increasing hope of getting out of this was what kept him sane right now.

Alec and Jace had used theirs parabatai tracking power to find a definite location of the warlock. It was over in the next town and they had all left immediately with a promise to bring him back. Magnus had been touched by the gentle assurances of Izzy and Clary, the quite anger on Jace’s face and incessant ramblings of Simon after they had seen him. Magnus usually wouldn’t have allowed anyone to see him vulnerable like this, but over the year he had known them, they had grown to be like a family. He trusted all of them.

Magnus and Alec had made small talk since they had gone; acting as if it was just one of their normal routines where they talked about their day and everything. Clary had brought one of the big lamps from the living room and had set it up here. After being in the dark for so long the light had been like a godsend to him.

 Magnus was growing tired as every minute passed, his thirst for water increasing uncomfortably and legs cramping because of the small space. He didn’t let it show too much because Alec’s face twisted in pain every time he did. But they had grown so accustomed to each other’s behavior that it didn’t matter that he hid anything. He wanted to close his eyes and sleep because of the exhaustion but was afraid of doing so.

“Hey.” Alec said softly from where he was leaning against the barrier. “You think you will feel a little better if you get some sleep?”

Magnus shifted a bit till he was as close to Alec as he can be with the wall between them. “I don’t think so. I did get some sleep but woke up more tired than ever. And I want my bed to sleep.”

“I am sure you do. Soon.” Alec promised with a soft smile.

“I am sorry our dinner date got ruined.” Magnus commented. “I was looking forward to it.”

“Me too. I got you those yellow flowers you like.” Alec said with a smile.

“Really?” Magnus said happily. “I was going to cook. Everything with my own hands. No magic.”

Alec made a surprised sound and turned his face to him, “Wow. I have never seen you cook except the disaster that was the spaghetti.”

“It was your own fault!” Magnus said in mock anger. “It burned because you distracted me.”

“You were wearing my shirt.” Alec said pointedly.

“Because it was big, comfortable and smelled like you.” Magnus replied.

 “Well it looked good on you.” He said shrugging carelessly but Magnus could see the hint of red in his cheeks.

“Everything looks good on me.” Magnus said. Almost immediately, a sharp pain went through his stomach and Magnus groaned bending over.

“You okay?” He heard Alec ask worriedly but he couldn’t reply because the pain was increasing and he squeezed his eyes shut in response.

 “Hold on okay? It will pass soon.” Alec kept saying soothingly.

It took an excruciating minute of pain but it finally lessened. Magnus let out a long breath and whispered, “I am okay.”

“Are you sure? Is it gone?” Alec asked in a panicked tone, “What happened? What hurt’s?”

“It’s the stomach cramps. I haven’t eaten or drank anything. It will be okay, Alexander.” Magnus said as he leaned against the wall more tired than before.

He felt the shudder of Alec’s fist hitting the barrier near his head followed by a loud curse. He moved his hand slowly to where Alec’s fist was curled and sighed. His hand was right there, yet he couldn’t touch it or hold it like he desperately wanted to at the moment. If he could just touch him, then everything will be okay with the world.

“I hate that you are _right_ here and I can’t touch you.” Alec bit out angrily, “I hate that you are suffering and I can’t do a damn thing.”

“You are helping me, Alexander.” Magnus said softly. He curled his fingers on the wall where Alec’s were still fisted, “You are saving me. You being here is the only thing that is stopping me from completely losing it. I was scared before. But because of you, I am not anymore.”

Magnus looked up from their hands towards Alec whose eyes were shining in the lamplight. He saw as sniffed a little and say in a rough tone, “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“I know. I trust you.” Magnus replied.

They sat silently for a while, their hands hovering over each other through the magic barrier. Magnus shifted every once in a while to relive the tension from his body but it really wasn’t of any use. Unless he could lie down somewhere, preferably his bed, his body was going to keep protesting. He had a few little bursts of pain from his stomach and chest but nothing major. Although it was only a matter of time before his condition worsened. Magnus just hoped with everything he had that it wouldn’t come to that.

“Magnus?” Alec’s voice broke his train of thoughts. He shifted once to move over his right shoulder.

“Yes?”

“Do you know why the warlock did this?”

“He wouldn’t stop talking about it.” Magnus said wearily as the events flashed through his mind.

“Do you want to tell me?” Alec asked.

“He had a five year old daughter. Her name was Diane and she was the cutest little thing.” Magnus said with a small smile.

 “What happened to her?” Alec whispered.

“She accidently ate a Seelie fruit which was poisonous. By the time he got her to me, the poison had spread all over.” Magnus said breathing hard. “You should have seen her face. She was so pale and scared. I put in everything I had. All my magic and some of her father’s. But nothing worked.”

“Magnus…” Alec whispered.

“I knew there was no way to remove the poison. She was already half dead. And the poison was killing her slowly and excruciatingly.” Magnus said, “I had to do it. I didn’t have a choice. I couldn’t let her suffer anymore.”

“Do what?” Alec asked swallowing hard.

“I used a spell to stop her heart.” Magnus confessed. “I told him that there was nothing else to do. That he had to allow me to do it. He was _broken_ , Alec. He had to watch his own daughter scream and cry in pain. He had to watch as I used _my_ magic to kill her.”

“Oh my god” Alec whispered as his eyes filled with tears.

“I couldn’t save her.” Magnus said closing his eyes, “I couldn’t and he blames me for that. And it’s not his fault. He had to suffer through his daughter’s death. He did what he thought was right.”

Alec widened his eyes and slapped a hand at the barrier, “No.” He said sternly. “Do not even think for a second that this is your fault.”

“Alec…” Magnus murmured.

“No, Magnus.” Alec continued firmly, “What happened to h-his daughter was cruel and unfortunate but she didn’t die because of you. I know you did your absolute best. Magnus, I _know_ you. I know you would die before you let anyone get hurt. He had no right to do this to you. It sucks that he had to lose his loved one but it does not justify his actions to you and I’ll make him realize that once he gets here.” He finished with a small growl.

Magnus shivered once as he looked up at him and saw the barely concealed anger there.

“It is not your fault. Do you understand me?” Alec asked firmly.

“Yes.” Magnus murmured, rubbing at his eyes sighing deeply. “I have to admit though. He has a sick sense of humor.”

“What do you mean?” Alec asked leaning back down against the invisible wall.

“He wants me to suffer like his daughter did.” Magnus said. “Die slowly and painfully.”

“That’s not going to happen.” Alec said quickly.

“I know darling.” Magnus said soothingly. “I mean he had gone all crazy and insane but his plan was perfect. He must have been obsessing about it for a while.”

“Don’t feel sorry for him, Magnus.” Alec warned, “Besides, his daughter at least had a way out of it. However ugly it might have been. This is just plain cruel.”

Magnus didn’t say anything to that. He merely turned his eyes down and breathed silently. Alec frowned, “What? You okay? Cramps again?” he asked worriedly.

“No. No.” Magnus said wearily, “I didn’t want to tell you this.”

“What?” Alec asked with narrowed eyes.

“He did give me a way out.” Magnus said slowly.

Alec’s felt a cold trickle slid down his neck. “What are you talking about?”

Magnus slowly moved his hand towards his pant pockets and removed a small black box. Alec had to squint to make out what it was. Magnus flicked a finger open the clasp and the box opened upwards. A small white pill lay inside.

“Just in case it got too bad and I couldn’t bear it anymore.” Magnus muttered, “I think that were his exact words.”

Magnus jerked as the wall in front of him shuddered suddenly. He looked up from the box towards Alec’s wild face very close to his own. His eyes were wide and he could see unadulterated fear in them.

“Throw that _away_.” He bit out, his voice low and dangerous. “Oh god. I am going to kill him. I am going to kill him slowly and painfully…”

“Alexander.” Magnus said slowly, “Calm down.”

“Calm down?!” Alec yelled, “Are you fucking kidding me? First he traps you in th-this magic chamber without any way out. Then he gives you a fucking pill for what? So that you can _kill_ yourself? Magnus, this…this is...” Alec ended with heavy breaths, his eyes wild and hopeless.

“Shh.” Magnus murmured softly, “It wasn’t going to come to that. I told you that you would find me and get me out of here. It’s going to be okay, right?”

Alec nodded shakily, “Of course. You will be okay. I just…I don’t understand this. This is beyond cruel and to watch it happen to the man I love...”  Alec sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair.

“I know it is awful. God forbid if I had to go through it with you.” Magnus said.

They didn’t say anything more. Without bringing any more notice to the pill, Magnus put in back in his pocket. He vowed to burn it as soon as he was out. All the confession and the drama had taken a lot out of him and he tiredly leaned against where Alec was on the other side. The urge to touch him kept on increasing as time passed and he knew Alec felt the same with the way his hands kept twitching towards him.

It must have been another 10-20 minutes of comfortable silence where Alec kept humming on and off about something while Magnus drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

The shrill tone of Alec’s phone jerked him out of his daze and grimaced at the pain shot through his head because of it.

“Sorry.” Alec quickly apologized and looked at the glowing screen. “It’s Jace.” He said uncertainly.

Magnus bit his lip as Alec took the call and greeted Jace. He knew it was about the warlock and he must have been calling to tell that they had caught him, right? But Magnus didn’t know why but an uneasy feeling had started in his stomach and his hands were becoming cold.

It intensified when he saw Alec frown and after a moment say harshly into the phone, “Spit it out, Jace”

Magnus didn’t have to hear what Jace said to know that something had gone terribly wrong. He saw Alec’s face fall and turn white. He saw the minute tremble of his lips as he barked “Are you sure?” to Jace.

Alec didn’t reply to what Jace said and instead shut the phone off with a resounding click. His hands shook before he clenched them tightly around his phone and took a deep breath.

“What happened?” Magnus whispered even though he didn’t want to hear it. He wanted to close his eyes and sleep and wake up from this horrible nightmare with Alec’s arms around him. He wanted the broken look off from his boyfriend’s eyes as he uttered a single sentence,

“The warlock is dead.”

* * *

To Be Continued.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

By the time Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon came back, Alec had completely freaked himself out. Since the moment Jace had delivered the horrible news about the warlock, his mind had gone blank. No amount of calming himself and trying to think rationally about the disaster that was in front of him had worked. And Magnus hadn’t helped matters any.

He had become strangely silent after hearing the news and hadn’t uttered more than three words to Alec. Alec couldn’t even begin to understand what he was going through. And to listen to his one good hope turn to dust. Alec wanted to kill somebody whenever he saw Magnus lying pitifully against the barrier. He had never deemed him as weak or small in all the time he had known him. But looking at him like that, Alec felt utterly useless. All he wanted was to gather him close and chase the sad miserable look from his face. But when had things ever gone his way?

Alec had been about to try and talk with Magnus some more when the voices had interrupted him notifying them that the others had returned. Unsuccessfully, Alec thought bitterly. Not that he blamed any of them. Apparently the warlock had been dead for a few hours and he had killed himself. It was pretty apparent that the only thing he had been alive for was to complete his agenda of killing Magnus. And he had thought he had done it. Except Alec was _not_ going to let that happen. Ever. He just had to figure out how he was going to do it.

“Magnus, I am so sorry.” Clary said as soon as she entered. She walked towards them and kneeled down in front of Magnus, her expression earnest.

“The bastard slit his wrists.” Jace said heavily from where he was standing near the door. “He was dead a long time before we reached.”

“It’s okay, biscuit.” Magnus smiled at Clary. He looked towards the others standing silently, “I hadn’t hoped much on it anyway. Even if you had managed to capture him, he wouldn’t have agreed to remove the spell.”

“Like hell he wouldn’t have.” Izzy bit out. Her face was a mask of anger and determination. “He wouldn’t have had a choice.”

“Yes!” Simon piped up. “I would have totally _encato_ ed him and made him do it.”

Magnus chuckled half heartedly, “I guess you are right. But there isn’t anything that can be done about him now.”

“We need to find another way.” Alec said looking at Magnus. “There has to be something.”

Magnus shook his head, “I told you. There isn’t.”

“Is there no counter spell or something? Or anything that is even close to it?” Jace asked.

“I have never come across anything like that in all my years. I highly doubt there is.” Magnus replied.

“What about your friend Catarina? Or any other warlock for that matter? No offence, but you are not the only powerful warlock. Someone might know something.” Izzy said.

Alec felt hope blossom in him as he thought about the blue skinned warlock. He didn’t know why he hadn’t thought of her before. Surely she would have a solution to this mess?

“Catarina is unavailable. She is on some doctor’s retreat in Africa or something. I can’t quite recall.” Magnus said dashing all of Alec’s hopes. “Huh. She told me to not get into any trouble for the week she was going to be gone. Going to be hard to get out of this one if I am dead.”

Alec opened his mouth to protest but Magnus held up his hand, “As to the matter of getting help from other warlocks, it is a good idea but it will take too much time and effort. And it guarantees no solution.”

“How much time do we have?” Clary asked shakily.

“Not much I am afraid.” Magnus said as Alec’s heart plummeted. “The air is thinning in here and I will lose consciousness soon.”

“No.” Alec said his eyes widening at Magnus’s casual statement. He saw Magnus’s sad eyes settle on his and he clenched his fists, “Stop that. We are getting you out.”

Magnus took a deep breath and turned to look at the others, “I might have a plan.”

“You do?” Alec breathed. “Tell us. We will do it. Whatever it is.” He felt the others move in a little closer

“I don’t think you are going to like it very much.” Magnus said dryly.

“I don’t care as long it gets you out of there.” Alec replied firmly.

“Just tell us what it is.” Izzy said impatiently.

“Like I told Alec earlier, there are only two ways to remove this barrier. Either the warlock who cast it removes it or it gets destroyed on its own after the person inside dies.”

“What are you getting at?” Alec asked his stomach dropping at the Magnus’s too calm voice.

“We can’t use the warlock. The only thing that remains is the other one.” He said simply.

“Uh what? I think you are missing the point here, Magnus. We want to get you out of this _alive._ ” Simon said uneasily.

“I am not coming out of this alive, Sharon. At least not for a while.” Magnus said.

“Stop being fucking cryptic and say exactly what you have in mind.” Jace interrupted angrily.

Magnus turned narrowed eyes to him and said in a cool tone, “The only thing that will destroy this barrier is my death. Once it recognizes that, it will shut down. Now after it does, you guys will immediately restart my heart and bring me back.”

A hushed silence fell in the room as everyone digested this information. Alec felt like the air around him getting sucked out, leaving him giddy and breathless. His body had gone cold as soon the words had left Magnus’s mouth.

“No.” Alec said loudly. “No fucking way. It’s not going to happen.” He turned glaring eyes towards Magnus who wasn’t looking at him.

“It’s our only choice.” Magnus said still not looking at him.

“No!” Alec yelled. “You are crazy to even _think_ about this. I am _not_ going to allow you to do this.”

Magnus chuckled humorlessly, “I don’t need your permission to do anything, Alec.”

“That’s not the point!” Alec said, “This plan is insane! You are talking about being _dead_.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Magnus finally turned furious eyes on Alec, “I have thought about _everything_ to get out of here. I have had a whole day to think about it. And there’s nothing! The warlock was our one solid chance and but it’s gone too. This is what I have come up with and we are doing it.”

“Magnus…” Alec said the anger draining away to be replaced with immense fear. “You can’t. Let us, let _me_ , find another way. You trust me, right? Then let me find something else that doesn’t involve you dying.”

“He’s right, Magnus.” Clary said, her eyes shining. “This is too risky.”

“Alexander.” Magnus said his face softening, “I know it sounds scary and impossible. But I can’t hold on any longer. And I have a fighting chance now. Later there won’t be anything of me to bring back. I trust you, I do. But I am sorry sweetheart, this time the odds are stacked against us. We have to do it.”

Alec took a shaky breath to control the tears that had formed in his eyes. Never in his entire life had he felt hopeless like this. It was killing him. He dimly heard Jace silently agree and his heart broke as he realized the implication of what was going to happen.

“Alec?” Magnus called out softly. “Look at me.”

Alec unwittingly lifted his head and set his tear filled eyes on Magnus.

“I won’t do it unless you agree.” Magnus said. “I am not scared of dying. I just don’t want to see you hurt.”

“This is going to kill me.” Alec stated.

"Alexa-"

“But I get that we don’t have a choice.” Alec continued.

“I promise to fight. I promise to come back.” Magnus said, his cat eyes glistening beautifully.

“You better.” Alec said. “Or else I’ll have to come to you to kick your ass and bring you back.”

Magnus gasped and a tear rolled down his cheek. Alec’s fingers moved on their own accord to his face but didn’t reach any further because of the barrier. He curled his fingers on the barrier. He watched as Magnus’s came up and lightly hovered in front of his. Only that thin barrier stood between them. A hair’s breadth away. Soon it would be gone and Alec could hold that hand. But Magnus wouldn’t feel it.

“Stay strong, okay?” Magnus whispered softly enough for only him to hear. Alec realized that Clary had moved back with the others. He swallowed hard as he focused completely on the man in front of him.

“Don’t leave me. Please.” Alec murmured. “I can’t live without you.”

Magnus smiled sadly, “I’ll try my best, Alexander.” He moved a little closer, “If I don’t make it...”

“No. Don’t.” Alec said shaking his head.

“I have to.” Magnus whispered, “I love you more than life, Alexander Lightwood. And I want to live and spend all my time with you. But today if I don’t get to, then I will have no regrets because I got to meet you and have the happiest year of my entire life. It’s not enough it won’t ever be, but I cherish the time we had together and I will carry it with me wherever I go.”

Alec could feel the tears flowing down his cheeks as Magnus spoke with all the love he had. He let out a small sob as Magnus ended it and smiled softly at him. His face bore the physical marks of the ordeal but his eyes shone with pure love and emotion.

“I love you so much.” Alec sniffed breathing hard, “I cannot think of life without you. I won’t. I will always be there with you. No matter what happens, I won’t leave you, Magnus.”

Magnus breathed deeply and moved his hand away. He brought a finger to his lips and kissed it. Then slowly moved it back and pressed it to where Alec’s were still curled on the invisible wall. Alec mimicked the action and completed the bond. “Soon.” He promised.

“Soon.” Magnus replied and smiled.

Magnus then rubbed his eyes and composed himself before turning to the others standing behind him. They moved closer immediately.

“I need one of you to do the compressions. Activate your strength and stamina rune. The deeper and stronger the pressure is, the better. Simon can do it too. Using your vampire strength.” Magnus said in a serious tone.

“Oh no. No.” Simon said with wide eyes. “I can’t. I can’t.”

“I’ll do it.” Jace interrupted. His eyes were red but his tone was firm. “I have experience in field CPR.”

“Okay blondie.” Magnus said with a genuine smile. “Try not to break too many of my ribs.”

“No promises.” Jace said with a quirk of his lips. “I am going to keep doing it till you are back. So don’t take too long.”

“Noted.” Magnus said. He turned to Alec, “Darling, you would have to blow air, because I had rather have you kiss me than anyone else here.”

Alec nodded tightly, “Yes.” He didn’t think he could say anything else without breaking down again.

“Well then it’s settled. Let’s get it over with.” Magnus said letting out a long breath.

“Magnus...” Izzy said her expression a mixture of sorrow and anger. “Don’t you dare die.”

“Please.” Clary added shakily.

“Okay.” Magnus said simply. “Thank you for everything.” He said looking at everyone earnestly.

Alec closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He did what he always did before going into a battle. Closed off his emotions and let his mind go blank. This was the biggest battle of his life. There was no chance of failure. He had to give everything he had and fight with all he had. Because if he failed here, there was nothing left for him in this world.

Dimly he heard Magnus’s voice tell the others about the pill he had. “Remember, the barrier will be down as soon as my heart stops. You need to act hard and fast. My cold body will work in our favor.”

Alec looked up and saw as Magnus removed the small box from his jacket. Magnus flicked it open and removed the pill. Stifling tension filled the room and ominous darkness shrouded over them. They had all moved close to the barrier, faces tense and silent.

“Ready?” Magnus asked to everyone but his gaze on was focused on Alec. Alec could feel it piercing through his wall and into his heart. He simply nodded.

Magnus gazed back at him as he mouthed a final ‘I love you’. Before Alec could react, he moved his hand and in a quick moment popped the pill in his mouth.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so bad at recognizing a cliffhanger. I had to end it here because the next part just didn't go well with it.  
> I have already written the last part, just have to edit a few details.  
> Hope you like the twist. Is it a twist? Dear lord I am so bad at this.
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter: Thinking whether I still have a chance to change the story warning to 'Major Character Death'  
> I am pretty sure that death will be mine if I do that. 
> 
> PS: Stupid Chapter one end notes keeps repeating. Why his Ao3 doing this to me? *insufferable sigh*
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to review! LOVE YOU


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! As usual it got wayyy out of hand and I don't understand what the hell happened. But its good. Good. I think.  
> I have very minimal knowledge about CPR and all of that. Whatever I have used here is based on what I have read online and from my sister who is a doctor. So excuse any inaccuracies.
> 
> Thank you by the way for the kind and awesome comments. You guys are the best <3
> 
> ENJOY

**CHAPTER THREE**

Jace had been in many fucked up situations before; he had been _trained_ to deal with them. But no amount of training could prepare him to face the reality in front of him. This was unlike every other battle he had fought before. There was too much at stake here.

Watching the man he had reluctantly come to see as a friend fall dead to the floor seconds after popping the pill was one of the few things that scared him shitless. It didn’t help when his brother who loved the said man and was supposed to help save him just _froze_ beside him, his eyes going blank.

For reasons he couldn’t remember, Jace had volunteered to bring back Magnus and there was no chance in hell he was failing at it. It just wasn’t an option. He had to bring him back. Starting with snapping Alec out of whatever flunk he had gone into.

“ _Alec.”_ He moved his front of him and gripped his shoulders tightly, “Move!” He gave a harsh shake.

“Alec! Snap out of it.” Izzy’s tight voice came from behind him. “Magnus needs you.”

At Magnus’s name, Alec’s eyes cleared and Jace heaved in relief as he saw his gaze settle somewhere behind him. Probably Magnus.

“Magnus…” Alec breathed.

“Yes. We don’t have much time.” Jace said firmly. He shook him once and moved over to Magnus’s other side. He controlled himself from looking down at Magnus’s face and instead concentrated on his chest where he had to work. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Clary cradling his head in her lap while Izzy lifted his legs in her own. They were ready.

“Alec. Two breaths after ten. You know the drill.” Jace said in his most commanding voice. He saw Alec nod shakily in his direction as his eyes came to rest intensely on Magnus’s slack face. “Do not zone out on me, brother.” He continued in a softer tone. Then he took a deep breath and with a quick prayer to anyone who was listening started with the compressions.

When Jace had said he had field experience in CPR, he had been talking about the one time he had revived a fellow shadowhunter as battle raged around them. His steele had broken and there had been no rune anyway to start his heart which had stopped beating after a blow he had taken to his chest. Shadowhunters never had to use mundane medical procedures because of their rune magic but it didn’t mean they didn’t at least know about it. The only downfall was that they didn’t have any real life experience. And knowing about it and actually performing it were two opposite things. Jace knew that out all of them he was the only one who knew what he was doing and could keep a cool head about it. Two minutes and twenty compressions later he wasn’t so sure anymore.

Jace had ripped open Magnus’s very colorful and very expensive shirt thinking that he would gladly listen to all his yelling if that meant he would wake up alive. But sadly there had been no response. Magnus hadn’t been kidding about being cold. His skin was like a block of ice under his hands which at the moment was one of the best things that could happen. He had counted out ten hard compressions and waited as Alec blew air into Magnus’s mouth. He knew that the chances of him waking up after the first set were very less but it still didn’t keep his heart from sinking a little when Magnus’s chest didn’t rise again.

“Again.” Alec ordered but Jace had already started, this time with a little more force. Magnus’s chest caved easily under his hands as he breathed out the counts.

“1011..1012..1023..”

“Come on Magnus.” Clary’s soft voice pleaded as she ran a hand through his black hair.

Jace reached the end of the set and waited with an unabated breath as Alec blew in the air. His one hand was tangled in Magnus’s hair beside Clary’s and the other rested on his stomach. Jace saw them clench tightly, knuckles turning white as he realized that Magnus’s chest remain unmoving.

“Magnus.” Alec whispered, his voice cracking a little at the end. “Please.”

“Jace” Izzy snapped. “More pressure. Don’t stop.”

Jace quickly glanced at her and saw her face etched in determination despite the pain in her eyes. Simon was sitting beside her, his arms going around her shoulder. “You want me to?” He asked swallowing hard.

“No.” Jace said firmly turning back to Magnus. He started pushing on Magnus’s bare chest with renewed vigor. He grimaced as a rib broke under his hands but didn’t stop. They could deal with broken ribs later.

“1021..1022..Come one..1023!” Jace continued as sweat ran down his back.

“Come back.” Alec’s voice echoed around them. “Please.”

Jace could feel his side burning with sorrow and desperation where the parabatai rune lay. He didn’t have to have a part of Alec with him to see that he was fighting a raging battle with his heart. Anyone who had ever watched Magnus and Alec together could feel the love and devotion between them. Their bond was stronger than any other, stronger than their own parabatai bond. Jace knew that he was fighting not just to bring back Magnus but also to save Alec. Because there wasn’t one without the other.

If Magnus slipped away now, then Alec would unwittingly follow.

Jace banished these thought from his head and concentrated on the task at hand. His heart sank further as another set yielded no response and Alec seemed to deflate in front of him.

“One more time.” He bit out and pushed with everything he had. His skin was bruised and red and Magnus would have been in agony because of the broken ribs. But his eyes remained close and Jace couldn’t help but think that he was just sleeping peacefully.

As he neared the end of the set, Jace realized that he was already through fifty compressions. Intellectually CPR worked in less than fifty. It was useless performing it after that. This was it, his mind echoed. He gave one final push and held his breath as Alec bent down towards Magnus’s mouth.

 _Please please please_ …

He bit his lip hard as Clary let out a sob. Magnus’s didn’t move. His chest lay silent under his hands.

Jace realized with a start that his hands were shaking and his cheeks were wet. He hadn’t realized that he was crying until he felt it drop down on his shaking hands. Jace never cried. Crying was for the weak, it was something that had been ingrained in him since he was a little kid.

But he also remembered that one day months ago when he had been living with Magnus after he had left the Institute. He had been standing in the balcony drinking away his sorrow while trying hard not to cry, when Magnus had come up beside him and said with an earnest smile,

_“There is no shame in crying. It means that you are strong enough to embrace your emotions. And you, Jace, are one of the strongest people I know.”_

And that was the first time he had cried about the family he never had. It hadn’t made him feel weak or disgusting. It gave him the purpose of living his life right and making family with the people who loved him.

The tears flowed faster as he looked down at the man who had a small yet significant hand in turning his life around. He had given so much of himself to every person sitting in this room. And now when he needed them the most, they couldn’t help him.

Jace swallowed back his tears and looked around him. Izzy with her impenetrable façade now broken through with sorrow and grief. Simon leaning her against him with tears trickling down his pale face. Clary sobbing unabashedly, her eyes closed and face twisted in pain.

Jace’s heart broke further when he saw his brother and the other part of his soul looking down at Magnus with the most shattered look in his eyes. His eyes held so much _pain_ that it took Jace’s breath away. In all his years he had never seen him look so broken and defeated.

“Magnus…come back…” He heard Alec whisper in the softest and the most pleading voice. “Please…”

His voice tugged painfully at Jace’s heart. He couldn’t begin to imagine what Alec was going through and he realized harshly that things were never going to be the same again.

Jace opened to say something, anything when Clary’s voice interrupted him, “Jace.” He looked up at her. Her face was tear streaked but there was something in her eyes. “Do it one more time. One set.”

“What?” Jace asked numbly.

“I saw a rune.” Clary whispered with wide eyes. Immediately everyone turned to her except Alec who was still gazing at Magnus with a broken expression.

Heart pounding loudly, Jace gripped her arm, “What? What rune? You can’t draw runes on warlocks.” He said shakily.

Clary looked fragile but there was that familiar look in her eyes that shone with determination and strength. “Trust me. Come on. We have to try this.” She said moving all at once. She removed her steele and gazed silently at Jace, “I can guide him to us. I can show him the way to us.”

To Jace it sounded a lot like nonsensical rambling and any other time he would have dismissed the effort. But this was Clary. And he wasn’t ready to lose Magnus yet. For the sake of Alec and everyone else.

“Okay.” He said breathing hard. He turned to look at Alec and moved closer to him. Alec had closed his eyes and was resting his head heavily on Magnus’s shoulder. He was mumbling something that was too soft to make out. Jace didn’t have to hear it to know that it was Magnus’s name.

“Alec, buddy.” He called out. “Hey.”

Alec didn’t move from his position.

“Alec!” Jace said loudly. “You can’t give up on Magnus. You have to save him. You hear me?”

“I ca-can’t. I can’t…” Alec whispered brokenly tightening his hands around Magnus’s. “I failed...”

“No.” Jace said softy, “You could never fail him. You need to keep fighting. No matter what.”

 _“Keep fighting. No matter what”_ Magnus had said that day as he had stood beside him offering silent effort.

Jace saw as Alec pressed a kiss on Magnus’s cold forehead and shakily lift his head. He turned to gaze at Clary who was holding her steele tightly. “Do what you have to.”

“Give me your hand.” She said and held out her hand with the steele. Jace watched as she drew an intricate rune on Alec’s palm. Jace couldn’t decipher it exactly but he could feel strong emotions emanating from it as soon as he saw it.

_Light...Home...Belongingness...Love..._

Jace felt a light tugging at his mind and heart as he saw the glowing rune. He looked at the others and saw the same wonder on their faces. Clary held Alec’s hand, who was gazing with shining eyes at the rune, and moved it near Magnus’s face, placing it gently over his eyes.

“Think about him. Call out to him” Clary said softly to Alec who was swallowing hard, his hand shaking slightly over Magnus’s eyes. The glow had spread all over his face.

She turned to Jace and her face tightened in determination. “We only have one chance.” She said taking a deep breath. “Let’s bring him back.”

Magnus was floating.

He couldn’t feel his body. He didn’t know if his eyes were open or not. He could only feel the darkness around him and the sensation of floating in empty space.

It was not peaceful. There was a feeling of emptiness in him and he knew he was supposed to be doing something but try as he might he couldn’t remember what.

What was he doing here? Why was he here?

The darkness was stifling and he felt uneasy. He had to get out of it or else he would suffocate. But he couldn’t control anything. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t even breathe. It was a surreal feeling of being disjointed and apart. Moments slipped through like a wispy cloud and he felt himself move farther apart.

There.

Magnus saw something in front of him. He couldn’t make out what it was but it was something in a sea of blackness and he desperately made his way towards it.

As Magnus moved closer he saw what it was. A glow. Pulling at him.

But wait.

Magnus focused on the glow as it grew big and bright. And red.

Red?                                                                   

There was something about it that Magnus didn’t like. Red...red....fire…

Hellfire

Hell

Edom

_His Father_

If Magnus had been a solid form he would have instantly recoiled and pulled away.

At once images bombarded his mind and he saw everything. He saw the sneering face of the warlock, he felt the barrier close around him, the thirst, the feeling of having his magic blocked, then…

Alexander.

_Don’t leave me alone. Come back to me._

Magnus struggled and clawed at the darkness as sounds and emotions surrounded him. He had died. He was dead.

And he was drifting towards his father’s realm.

_You will always end up here. With me._

Asmodeus’s voice echoed in his head and he felt his presence start to surround him.

 _No!_ Magnus yelled soundlessly. He struggled to move away from the light and the fire. He can’t die. He had to live.

This was not going to be his end.

 _Don’t fight me. It’s time, my son._ Asmodeus’s voice entered his mind.

Magnus turned his gaze away from the fire moving closer to him and cried out for his love. His family.

_Alexander..._

But there was no one.

His father’s cruel laughter was the last thing Magnus heard before the red light washed over him.

_One Week Later_

Alec walked silently across the fresh grass of the cemetery. He had always thought these places to be dead and rough like the people it housed. But the flowers bloomed and the trees swayed gently in the morning air. It was almost pretty.

But Alec didn’t pay attention to his surroundings. He was only looking for one thing. One person.

The smaller part of the cemetery came into view as he turned the final corner. It was the farthest and the most deserted part of the cemetery with only a few headstones erected on it. His eyes landed on the small headstone that stood in the middle and the words carved on it,

_Diane Hallow_

_2010-2015_

_Loving Daughter_

Alec turned his eyes to the figure standing bowed in front of the grave and his racing heart finally started to calm down.

“Magnus” He called out softly and walked the short distance to his side.

Magnus didn’t move his gaze from the grave, but he leaned slightly into Alec as he came to stand beside him. Alec rested a gentle hand around his waist.

“You should have told me to bring you here.” He said in a hushed tone. “I was scared.”

“I left you a note.” Magnus replied.

“It doesn’t count.” Alec insisted a little firmly. “You are still not a hundred percent.”

Magnus breathed deeply, “I needed some air. And you were hovering.”

“You died. I think I am entitled to a little hovering.” Alec snapped. And instantly felt bad. “Sorry. I am sorry.” He tugged Magnus closer.

“It’s okay.” Magnus said in an assuring tone. “I should have told you.”

“Do you visit often?” Alec asked after a moment.

Magnus shifted a little, “Sometimes. The last time was two months ago. I don’t know why I come here. I just…”

“I know how you feel.” Alec finished. They stood silently for a moment. The sun was glaring but the air was still a little chilly. Magnus burrowed a little further in his chest.

“I want to bury him here. Beside his daughter.” Magnus said suddenly.

Alec stiffened at the mention of the warlock who had almost taken Magnus away from him. He hadn’t thought about him since then because it ignited a burst of anger and he had been too busy focusing on a sick Magnus.

Magnus turned towards him and placed a gentle hand on his cheek, “I know that the last thing you want is to do anything related to him.”

“Damn right.” Alec muttered.

“But _I_ want to. I need to do this.” Magnus said.

“Why?” Alec asked looking at Magnus. “You owe him _nothing_.”

“I am not doing this for him.” Magnus said. “I am doing this for me. It’s the only way to move forward and forget about the whole thing.”

Alec closed his eyes and breathed in Magnus’s sweet scent. It always made him calm. “Okay. If you really want to do this. I’ll help you.”

“Thank you.” Magnus said. “I think it will bring him peace here.”

Alec grumbled angrily but didn’t say anything.

“We should go. You will catch a cold here.” He said instead rubbing at his arms.

“I am okay, Alexander.” Magnus said smiling. “Stop worrying.”

“Never.” Alec said looking intensely at him, “I don’t think I can ever stop worrying after what happened.”

Magnus sighed, “It will a take a while. I know.”

“It was the worst night of my life.” Alec said.

“There goes my plan of celebrating the day again next year.” Magnus said half heartedly.

“You know the worst thing?” Alec said ignoring Magnus’s words. His eyes glazed over in sorrow. “That I couldn’t _do_ anything. I watched you suffer and I watched you die. But I couldn’t save you.”

Alec felt the tears form in his eyes as he confessed what was in his mind since that night. He had been hanging by the last straw of hope, the rune burning on his palm and his entire being calling out for Magnus when at the last moment Magnus had moved and woken up with a soundless breath. His eyes had opened and immediately sought out his and his chest had started rising slowly and unsteadily. Alec had collapsed on him and let out sobs of relief and anguish as Magnus had whispered his name over and over again.

It had been the longest night of his life and Alec was never going to be able to forget the feeling of despair and emptiness he had felt throughout it. They hadn’t talked about it later partly because Magnus had been too weak for the next few days as there wasn’t any spell to replenish his lost health. And Alec always had a breakdown when he thought about it. But now that he had started, he couldn’t stop.

“Magnus, I have been in many terrifying situations before. I have lost people, _family_. But nothing came close to what I felt that night when I thought I had forever lost you. And that I couldn’t be there for you. It killed me.”

Magnus moved in front of him and Alec felt his hands surround his face. His hands were soft and tender and he felt his heart pound loudly at the thought that he had almost lost this touch.

“You are an idiot.” Magnus muttered. Alec’s eyes flew open in surprise. Magnus was looking at him with a fierce gaze. “Really Alexander? How dense could you be?”

Alec opened his mouth to protest but Magnus cut him off,

“Shut up and listen to me” He said. “I would be dead in that room right now if it weren’t for you. You found me in time. And you _saved_ me.”

Magnus placed a finger on Alec’s lips as he started to say something, “I am not finished.” He breathed in and continued in a strained voice, “I remember some things from when I died. Nothing too clear but I remember being afraid and alone and getting pulled towards this dark presence. It was hell. My father’s realm. It’s destined for me after I die.”

Alec’s eyes widened but he didn’t say anything. Magnus continued, “I struggled so hard. But it didn’t work. His pull was too strong and I entered the realm. I thought all hope was lost. Because there is no coming back once your soul is in there.”

“How?” Alec whispered his heart beating wildly.

“You.” Magnus said simply. “Your love and faith in us was so strong, it pulled me out. Even though it had been too late, you still managed to bring me back to life. You, Alexander, are the reason I am alive.”

“But..it was the ru-rune.” Alec said still not believing what Magnus was saying.

“The rune was just a medium. It allowed you to connect to me.” Magnus said smiling beautifully. “But it was your strong emotions that actually made the unthinkable happen. If I didn’t know any better, I would say you had magic in you.”

Alec blinked as he heard Magnus’s words, too surprised and amazed to say anything. He had never heard of something like this happening to anyone. But again, nothing with Magnus was ordinary. It was always wondrous and magical.

“Wow.” He finally said slowly, “Really?” he asked again.

Magnus gave a wide smile, love and happiness shining in his eyes. “Yes. I wouldn’t have believed it if it hadn’t happened to me. Oh you should have seen Asmodeus’s face. I have never seen him so surprised.” Magnus said with a small chuckle.

And watching Magnus laugh at something that should have struck terror in his heart, Alec finally felt the heavy weight lift off his shoulders. He felt his face break into a wide smile as he gathered Magnus close and hugged him hard. Magnus’s arms came around him and squeezed equally tightly. He rested his head in the crook of his shoulder and neck and finally let himself breathed freely since that night.

“I love you so much.” He whispered.

“I love you too.” Magnus muffled voice sounded as his heart burst with happiness and he tightened his arms bringing him impossibly closer.

Alec felt peace surround him as they stood entwined in each other. The fear and worry won’t be gone for a long time if ever. But he knew with a startling realization, that their love was strong enough to battle all kinds of demons. He didn’t have to be afraid. He just had to have faith in it.

* * *

**THE END**

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay?  
> OKAY?  
> No cliffhanger in this one, right? I swear I am getting better. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I have this other story in mind that I will soon update. I'll try not to make it too angsty but knowing me I'll end up doing the same. *sigh*
> 
> Don't forget to review! I love you guys <3
> 
> PS: IGNORE THE FIRST CHAPTER NOTES. DAMN YOU Ao3

**Author's Note:**

> Interesting?  
> Sorry about the cliffhnager? Was it even a cliffhanger? *thinking*
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter: Magnus has a solution. It is NOT pretty.
> 
> Will update in a day! Would love to hear your thoughts :) :)


End file.
